


Пока призраки не видят

by Franinthemist



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Non-Chronological, Peeping, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franinthemist/pseuds/Franinthemist
Summary: В перерывах между жутковато-мистическими приключениями в апартаментах Салли и Ларри вспоминают, что они вообще-то подростки, и кроме охоты за призраками, у них еще есть куча дел, которые непременно нужно успеть сделать пока жизнь опять не превратилась в полнейшую жесть.События разворачиваются примерно между вторым и третьим эпизодами.
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Пока призраки не видят

**Author's Note:**

> Creedence Clearwater Revival – Bad Moon Rising

— Как ты это делаешь черт возьми? — с легким недоумением в голосе спросил Ларри, подозрительно косясь в сторону Сала, который только что выиграл у него одиннадцатый подряд раунд в Mortal Combat.

— Мне сегодня везет, — непринужденно пожал плечами Сал, не отрываясь от игры.

Ребята все утро рубились в приставку в подвале у Джонсона, хотя вообще-то не собирались просиживать целый день перед телевизором. На эти выходные у них имелись совершенно другие планы, которым, увы, не суждено было сбыться. Реджинальд Хилдинг, улыбчивый ведущий прогноза погоды на третьем канале, которого, кстати, миссис Джонсон находила весьма приятным, из-за чего не пропускала ни одной его передачи, всю неделю твердил, что последние выходные сентября обещают быть по-летнему теплыми и солнечными. Так что ребята всей компанией решили в последний раз как следует повеселиться на природе и поехать на озеро Вендиго, устроить пикник, возможно искупаться. Эш даже уговорила Ларри захватить с собой этюдник, чтобы они могли порисовать осенние пейзажи. 

В пятницу после утренних новостей Реджи Хилдинг говорил что-то о приближающемся циклоне и небольшом дожде ближе к вечеру, но уверял, что выходных это не испортит, так как к субботе погода наладится. «На небе не будет ни облачка!» — вещал он, лучезарно улыбаясь.

Ветер поднялся еще с утра, принося с собой тяжелые грозовые тучи, разразившиеся проливным дождем около двух часов дня, когда занятия в старшей школе Нокфелла еще не закончились. Урок математики миссис Пакертон был практически сорван, так как дети, сначала только те, что сидели у окна, а затем и вообще все в классе, тянули и выворачивали шеи, высматривая зигзаги молний в разбушевавшемся небе. Учительница пыталась удержать их внимание, предложив сосчитать расстояние до грозы, но быстро поняла безнадежность своей затеи, потому как раскаты грома раздавались в то же мгновение, когда сверкали молнии. Они были в самом эпицентре. Надежды Салли на пикник у озера тонули в стремительно образовывающихся лужах. Как и старания миссис Пакертон угомонить детей. Она только попросила класс не шуметь и не разбредаться до конца урока, а сама выудила откуда-то дождевик и резиновые сапоги.

Незадолго до звонка по громкой связи прозвучало сообщение от директора школы. Он призывал детей сохранять спокойствие и сообщил, что в связи со сложившейся неблагоприятной погодной ситуацией оставшиеся уроки отменяются, и учеников в спешном порядке развезут по домам. Он также просил учителей проследить, чтобы школьники не покидали кабинеты без особой надобности, и в дальнейшем не затрудняли распределение по автобусам. 

Несмотря на временный запрет на свободное перемещение по школе, сразу после звонка, потонувшего в рокочущем гуле грома и ветра, многие ученики разбежались по классам, в которых были их друзья. Поначалу учителя старались их остановить, но быстро сдались, разгоняя по нужным кабинетам только детей с разных параллелей.

Сал и Эш, оставшиеся в классе миссис Пакертон, сдвинули вместе свои парты и болтали о всякой фигне, в основном о погоде и пошедших прахом планах на выходные. Салли очень нравились такие вот редкие моменты наедине с Эшли. Пусть он оставил все мечты о романтических отношениях с ней позади, чувства все еще тлели в глубине его сердца, отчего юноша ощущал мягкое тепло в груди, когда она была рядом. Иногда он позволял себе украдкой придвинуться поближе к девушке и вдохнуть ее запах: легкий аромат цветочных духов с оттенком мятной кислинки, появлявшемся, когда она жевала жвачку. Этот аромат настолько нравился Салли, что когда бы ему не доводилось уловить хоть что-то отдаленно напоминающее его, он всегда думал об Эш, а иногда у него даже приятно показывало в затылке, будто бы кто-то перебирал его волосы.

— О, а вот и Джонсон приперся, — Эшли помахала рукой, глядя куда-то за спину Фишера, чтобы привлечь внимание их друга.

Сал, очнувшись от томления, почесал затылок, обрывая сладкое ощущение, и обернулся, находя взглядом Ларри, который уже почти дошел до их с Эш парт.

— Как вам погодка? — слишком уж жизнерадостно спросил парень, опираясь руками на сдвинутые столы и немного наклоняясь вперед, отчего его длинные волосы соскользнули с плеч. Фишер с трудом преодолел желание потянуть за одну из прядей в отместку за то, что Ларри своим появлением нарушил их с Эш маленькую идиллию.

— Отстой, — угрюмо ответил он. — Никогда не верьте прогнозам погоды. Нам все врут.

— Ха-ха, опять твои теории заговора, а Сал? — посмеивалась Кэмпбелл.

— Ты, конечно, можешь не верить, но в этом городе точно что-то творится.

— Но вряд ли это касается прогнозов погоды, Кромсали, — встрял Джонсон. — Она же вообще офигенная, давно такой жести не было! — он восторженно посмотрел в сторону окна.

— Чему ты радуешься? Плакали наши выходные на озере, — печально произнесла Эш, подпирая кулаком щеку, из-за чего ее речь звучала немного невнятно.

— Обидно, конечно, но всегда можно затусить у меня или вон у Фишера.

— А меня спросить? — напомнил о себе Сал, немного недовольный тем, как свободно Ларри распоряжался его жилплощадью.

— Ты никогда не бываешь против, — усмехнулась Эшли. — Кстати, Ларри, ты где Тодда потерял?

— Я и не терял, он пошел к Нилу на биологию.

— Я так рада, что они наконец-то решились друг другу признаться и теперь вместе, — мечтательно вздохнула девушка, миловидно складывая ладошки у лица.

— Что, Эш, тоже хочешь с кем-нибудь встречаться? — поддел ее Джонсон.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет. У меня гораздо лучше получается дружить с парнями, а романтика это как-то слишком мило для меня, — девушка смешно скривилась, шутливо высовывая язык.

И действительно, за все время, что Сал был знаком с Эшли, он не замечал, чтобы она хоть с кем-то встречалась. Раньше он, бывало, всерьез думал предложить ей быть вместе, но всякий раз его что-то останавливало. Хотя, кого он обманывал? Салли прекрасно понимал, что его останавливало. Поэтому пока разговор не перешел на слишком болезненные для парня темы, он поспешил сменить тему:

— Как думаете, скоро мы уже поедем домой?

— О, не говори об этом! Как представлю, что придется сидеть в забитом до отказа вонючем школьном автобусе, — Ларри изобразил рвотные позывы, и его аж передернуло.

Они с Салом всегда ходили до школы и обратно пешком, благо апартаменты находились не так уж и далеко, что, конечно, не мешало парням постоянно опаздывать.

— Можно подумать, у нас есть выбор, — обреченно сказала Эшли.

— Ну-у-у, вообще-то есть… — заговорщически протянул Джонсон. — Предлагаю сбежать.

— Не-а, нет, нетушки, ни за что, нет, я туда не пойду, — Кэмпбел замотала головой, боязливо косясь в сторону окна.

— Са-а-ал? — Ларри перевел взгляд на друга.

— Да знаешь, мне как-то тоже не хочется, — ответил тот.

— Ну че вы такие скучные? У нас уже давно не было никаких приключений.

— Да там же локальный конец света развернулся. Я вообще-то еще пожить хочу, — Эш смотрела на друга как на ненормального, а Сал только кивал в подтверждение ее слов.

— Значит, если я паду смертью храбрых по пути домой, это будет ваша вина, потому что вы могли меня спасти, — драматично заявил Ларри.

— Мы спасем тебя, если отговорим от этого безумства, — не сдавалась его подруга.

— Не получится, я ни за что в жизни не сяду в школьный автобус. Сал, последний шанс присоединиться и не дать мне утонуть в луже, — с надеждой во взгляде сказал Джонсон.

— В тебя скорее молния ударит, дылда. Ладно, как я могу тебя бросить, — Фишер был вынужден принять предложение друга, хоть ему совершенно не хотелось мокнуть под дождем, но отпускать Ларри одного не хотелось тем более. Вдруг с ним реально что-то случится.

— Вот и отлично, — заулыбался парень. — Эш, если нас спросят, скажи, что мы свалили.

— Ох, влетит вам потом, — она только сокрушенно покачала головой. — Будьте осторожны, ребят.

— Будем, не волнуйся. Пошли, Сал, — Ларри отлепился от парт и направился в сторону выхода.

Сал, поднявшись из-за стола и тихонько попрощавшись с Эш, пошел за ним. Однако у самой двери их остановил вопрос миссис Пакертон:

— Куда это вы собрались, мальчики?

— Так в туалет, мэм, — учтиво ответил Ларри – сама невинность.

— Вдвоем? Отсасывать друг другу будете? — Трэвис не смог удержаться от язвительного выпада в сторону парней из апартаментов.

— А ты, может, хочешь присоединиться? — парировал Сал.

— Мистер Фэлпс, мистер Фишер! — учительница пригрозила обоим пальцем, призывая к порядку. — Мальчики, не задерживайтесь, — эта фраза уже была обращена только к Салли и Ларри.

Трэвис хотел что-то возразить, но парни уже выскочили из кабинета, оказываясь в пустом коридоре.

— Пошли скорее, пока нас не засекли, — шептал Ларри, подгоняя друга.

Они трусцой добежали до мужского туалета, и пока Сал поплотнее закрывал дверь, Ларри проверил нет ли кого-то в кабинках.

— Все чисто, — заключил Джонсон.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь это делать? — с недоверием в голосе спросил Фишер.

— Абсолютно.

Ларри подошел к окну, занавешенному жалюзи и поднял их. Салу всегда казалось странным, что в туалете такое большое окно, но как рассказывали ему друзья, лет двадцать назад в школе затеяли большой ремонт и на месте одного из классов решили сделать два дополнительных туалета. Наличие стандартного широкого окна было парням только на руку, и они очень удачно зашли именно в этот туалет, так как в остальных окошки были маленькие и располагались под самым потолком.

Джонсон взялся обеими руками за оконные задвижки, повернул их и потянул на себя. Створка нехотя, со скрипом в старых ржавых петлях сдвинулась с места, а потом распахнулась от налетевшего ветра. Парня с ног до головы облило дождевой водой, и он спешно отскочил назад, чтобы не промокнуть окончательно. Подпиравший дверь Сал только поржал с неудачи друга.

— Ты в норме? — все же поинтересовался он.

— Ага, — ответил Ларри, доставая из рюкзака свою любимую красную толстовку и натягивая поверх мокрой футболки.

Сал тоже подошел поближе к окну, осторожно выглядывая на улицу, где творилось полное безумие. Дождь, гонимый порывами ветра, поливал асфальт, скрывшийся под потоками воды. Деревья пружинисто раскачивались, обильно сбрасывая с ветвей желтую листву. Сал подумал, что, если из-за этого забьются ливневки, будет фигово. Мусорные баки из зеленого пластика, стоявшие в школьном дворе, опрокинулись и катились по газону, их содержимое рассыпалось по лужайке, а легкий мусор, вроде пакетов и каких-то обрывков бумаги летал в воздухе. И все это сопровождалось непрекращающимися раскатами грома, перетекавшими один в другой и росчерками паутин-молний в небе.

— Черт, Ларри, по-моему, идти туда – офигенно плохая идея, — пытался вразумить друга Сал.

Ларри только посмотрел на него своим «особым» не терпящим возражений взглядом, который уже не раз вынуждал Салли вписываться в самые безбашенные авантюры, и на этот раз он тоже не мог ему противиться. Запрокинув назад голову и громко проревев в протез нечто нечленораздельное, Фишер поправил на спине рюкзак и уселся на подоконник, на котором уже собралась целая лужа. Сал перекинул через него сначала одну ногу, затем вторую, а потом спрыгнул в мокрую траву. Мягкая от влаги земля немного промялась под его ногами, и в кеды тут же залилась вода. Он тихо выругался, проклиная Джонсона, приземлившегося рядом.

— Ну что, вперед? — сказал тот, начиная путь.

Салу ничего не оставалось кроме как кивнуть и идти следом.

Ларри выглядел крайне воодушевленно и даже весело, он как горный козел скакал по тротуару, иногда даже спиной вперед, чтобы ветер не дул в лицо, и намеренно приземлялся в самые глубокие лужи. Сал, шедший позади друга, был куда менее рад их спонтанной прогулке под чертовым проливным дождем. К тому же ему было еще и неудобно – вода заливалась под протез, и по ощущениям это затмевало даже мокрые носки и хлюпанье в кедах. Ребячество Джонсона его порядком бесило.

— Тебе что, десять лет? — недовольно пробулькал из-под протеза Фишер.

— А ты что, бабка старая? Весь день ворчишь, как старуха Гибсон, — посмеивался Ларри, снова шагая спиной вперед.

Водитель одной из проезжавших мимо машин посигналил парням, привлекая их внимание, опустил стекло и перекрикивая дождь предложил их немного подвести.

— Нет, спасибо, мистер, мы как-нибудь сами! — крикнул в ответ Джонсон.

Мужчина в машине только пожал плечами и, подняв стекло, продолжил увлекательное стояние в пробке, образовавшейся в городе, из-за того, что улицы постепенно превращались в реки.

— Ну и зачем было отказываться? Так хоть в тепле бы были, — продолжал ворчать Салли.

— Не будь занудой, Кромсали. Мы пешком дойдем быстрее, чем ехать будем, — объяснил Ларри.

— И я, кажется, даже знаю как нам ускориться, — на этих словах он как следует размахнувшись ударил ногой по поверхности лужи в которой стоял, отправляя в сторону Сала сноп брызг, не причинивших правда особого ущерба, потому что его одежда и так давно вымокла. — Догоняй! — бросил парень, резко сорвавшись с места.

— Не, ну реально козел, — пробурчал себе под нос Фишер, но уже без раздражения. Порой его поражала способность друга превратить практически любую, казалось бы, совершенно безрадостную ситуацию в нечто веселое, будь то выполнение домашнего задания или путь домой во время грозы. Глядя на удаляющегося Джонсона, чью красную толстовку все труднее было разглядеть за стеной дождя, Сал тоже побежал.

***

Дождь лил всю ночь. Утром вроде пошел на спад, но затем ударил с удвоенной силой. Миссис Джонсон опасалась, как бы опять не затопило подвал: во время сильных дождей вода просачивалась через старый фундамент. Она уже вооружилась тряпками и старыми полотенцами, достала ведра и тазики, готовясь к битве за сухой пол. Часам к десяти Салли спустился к Джонсонам, и они с Ларри засели перед телевизором.

Сал ловко нажимал на кнопки джойстика, отражая все атаки друга.

— И-и-и комбо! — победно воскликнул Фишер, вскидывая руку с пультом от приставки вверх так, если бы это был приз за победу.

— Нет! Опять? Ну держись, Кромсали, в следующем раунде я тебя точно обыграю.

— Мечтай! — Сал выбирал персонажа, за которого ещё не пробовал играть.

— Спорим, я всё равно обойду тебя сегодня? — не терял азарта Ларри.

— И не надейся, Джонсон, у тебя нет шансов. У нас счёт одиннадцать против двух, и я веду, тебе не победить, — покачал головой Салли, утешающе похлопывая друга по плечу.

— Ну раз ты сегодня в ударе, давай в Splatterhouse? Я застрял, хоть убей не успеваю уровень пройти, — сказал Ларри, выходя из игры.

— Ок, давай. Мне уже надоело у тебя выигрывать постоянно.

Джонсон шутливо ударил Сала кулаком в плечо, затем запустил игру и передал основной джойстик другу.

— Дерзай.

Сал пожал плечами, взял пульт управления и, дождавшись загрузки, отправил персонажа в опасное путешествие по таинственным коридорам заброшенного особняка. Он сосредоточенно жал на кнопочки раскидывая врагов, постепенно приближаясь к концу уровня.

— А этот дом чем-то похож на апартаменты, — подал голос Ларри, внимательно следящий за игрой.

— Ну может, немного. У нас тут, к счастью, не водится монстров, только призраки.

Когда Сал добрался до последней комнаты с боссом, на таймере оставалось меньше минуты.

— Не хочешь попробовать? — спросил он у друга.

— Не, я так далеко не заходил, помру еще, и опять придется заново проходить.

— Ну как хочешь, — сказал Фишер, подходя к монстру.

Секунды на таймере все таяли, а босс все не умирал.

— Да сдохни уже! — прорычал Салли.

— Давай, давай, давай! Еще немного!

Здоровье персонажа было почти на нуле, но кажется, оставалось всего несколько ударов, чтобы чудище наконец умерло, как вдруг в комнате резко погас свет, и ребята остались в полной темноте. У Сала перед глазами еще маячило яркое пятно от экрана телевизора, который тоже выключился, и он поскорее их зажмурил, чтобы прогнать наваждение.

— Что? Да как так? — обиженно протянул Ларри.

В темноте раздалось шуршание джинсов, а затем щелчок зажигалки. Комната озарилась теплым светом маленького огонька.

— Ларри! — послышался женский голос из соседней комнаты.

— Мама зовет, пойдем.

Мальчики встали с кровати, на которой сидели все это время и вышли в гостиную. Салли тут же наткнулся взглядом на немного растерянную Лизу, которая застыла посреди комнаты.

— Ох, хорошо, что у тебя есть свет. Помоги мне отыскать фонарь, — миссис Джонсон подозвала сына и направилась на кухню. — Посвети здесь. Не помню куда его положила.

Ларри послушно стоял рядом с мамой, держа зажигалку над одним из выдвижных ящичков столешницы, пока Лиза перебирала его содержимое. Сал же топтался на пороге комнаты друга, не зная, чем помочь.

— Нашла! — воскликнула женщина, держа в руках найденный фонарик. — Надеюсь, батарейки не сели.

Она щелкнула выключателем и фонарик загорелся. Ларри потушил зажигалку, так как она уже порядком нагрелась и обжигала пальцы.

— Что случилось, мам?

— Наверное провода оборвало или молния ударила. Пойду поднимусь к Терренсу, спрошу стоит ли включить запасной генератор. Посидите пока здесь? — Лиза суетливо накинула дождевик и скрылась в комнате Ларри.

Как только она вышла Джонсон снова включил зажигалку, дошел до дивана и плюхнулся на него. Сал сел рядом. Почему-то ему стало неуютно, он то и дело поглядывал на кухню.

— Ай, горячо, — свет снова потух. — Придется сидеть в темноте, я так ее спалю к чертям.

Ларри вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Сал? Са-а-ал?

— М?

— У нас же нет секретов друг от друга?

— Внезапно. Ты к чему клонишь?

— Лицо покажешь?

— Вот прям сейчас? Да без проблем, ты только зажигалку подальше спрячь, — Сал потянулся к застежкам протеза, делая вид, что расстегивает их.

— Да нет же, — возразил Ларри, — я вообще спрашиваю, в принципе.

— Ну нафига тебе?

— А почему нет? Ты вон меня вообще без штанов видел.

— Предпочел бы не видеть. И ты нашел что сравнивать, мое лицо со своим…

Договорить Салли не успел, так как из комнаты Джонсона появилась Лиза, в свете фонаря было видно, как с нее течет вода.

— Сынок, идем, поможешь мне, — немного запыхавшись сказала она по пути к выходу из квартиры. — Сал, посидишь пока здесь?

— Угу, — промычал тот в ответ.

Входная дверь закрылась и Фишер остался один в темноте. Он поднес руку к лицу и задумчиво постучал ногтями по пластиковой щеке. Как он мог признаться Ларри в том, что уже думал об этом, что хотел показать ему свое лицо. Он был почти на сто процентов уверен, что тот отреагирует нормально, отнесётся с пониманием. Но Салли не мог признаться в этом желании даже себе самому. Совершенно иррациональный страх затмевал собой здравый смысл, выстраивал вокруг неприступную стену, оставляя мальчика наедине с воспоминаниями. Перед глазами тут же вставал печальный отец, по привычке ставящий к ужину один лишний прибор, его поначалу дрожащие руки, когда он менял Салу повязки, его нервозность, когда почти все накопления были потрачены на сеансы психотерапевта, который не смог предложить ничего лучше таблеток и дурацкой маски. Он вспоминал испуганные лица своих одноклассников и некогда друзей, когда он впервые пришел в школу только с повязкой на глазу. Он все еще помнил, каково это – быть в полном одиночестве. И он не хотел столкнуться с ним снова.

Мысли цеплялись одна за другую, бесконечной вереницей тянулись к источнику всех невзгод Салли. К тому дню. Обычно он плохо помнил что тогда произошло, но в редкие моменты, вроде этого, память творила чудеса и Сал будто бы оказывался там, лицом к лицу с кошмаром. 

Раскаты грома где-то над головой, там выше пятого этажа, под самыми тучами трансформировались, отращивали клыки и превращались в злобный рык. Очень хотелось закрыть уши, чтобы не слышать, не вспоминать, не возвращаться… Но руки вдруг стали такими тяжелыми, что Сал не мог ими шевельнуть. Он зажмурился, надеясь, что это как-то поможет перестать слышать. Под веками расползались багровые пятна, похожие на брызги крови на полевых цветах.

— Нет, нет, нет, — шептал Салли.

Он обхватил ладонями протез, почти до боли прижимая его к лицу. Будто бы он может от чего-то защитить. Фишер согнулся пополам, утыкаясь головой в колени. Он почти чувствовал зловонное дыхание псины на своем лице. Он ощущал как лежит на примятой траве. Он видел нависающую над ним оскаленную морду, желтоватые клыки, с которых капала вязкая слюна и падала прямо ему на лицо. Или это все же были слезы?

— Х-хороший… пёсик, — за секунду до боли.

Очнулся Салли от ощущения чьей-то руки на плече. Он с опаской приоткрыл глаза, в которые тут же ударил яркий свет. Снова зажмурился.

— Ты как? В порядке? — спросил Ларри.

Сал кивнул. Он все еще загнанно дышал, и на слова у него просто не было сил. Он проморгался, привыкая к свету и глядя на Джонсона уверенно моргнул еще раз, показывая что все хорошо. Ларри выглядел виноватым.

— Чувак, ты нас так напугал. Черт, это из-за меня?

— Нет, нет. Все в порядке, мне уже лучше, — уверял Фишер, мотая головой и отказываясь от стакана воды, который заботливо предлагала Лиза. — Спасибо, не надо миссис Джонсон, со мной все нормально. Вижу свет снова есть?

— Да, мы подключили запасной генератор, на какое-то время хватит, — ответила Лиза.

— И лифт работает?

— Да, но я бы не рисковала им пользоваться, вдруг застрянет.

— Мне надо вернуться домой. Отец наверное волнуется, — сказал Сал, поднимаясь с дивана.

— Тебя проводить? — предложил Ларри.

— Не.

— Точно?

— Хочешь увидеть, как далеко я могу закатить глаза?

— Лады, лады, я понял, — улыбнулся Ларри.

— До свидания, миссис Джонсон, — попрощался Сал уже стоя в дверях.

Он вызвал лифт и только в кабине смог позволить себе судорожный выдох. Голова раскалывалась, он не был уверен, что Ларри не видел, как дрожали его колени.

— Черт, давно такого не было…

Остаток дня Сал провел в своей комнате в попытках унять головную боль и встревоженные, словно ил на дне реки, воспоминания, которые он столько лет старательно прятал за семью замками. Однако к вечеру он все же сдался, сказал отцу, что не будет ужинать, выпил снотворное и лег спать в восемь вечера, в надежде не видеть снов.

***

Проснулся Сал рано. Вечером он не задернул шторы, поэтому в комнате было относительно светло – на улице все еще было пасмурно. Он повалялся в кровати какое-то время, нежась под теплым одеялом, и с удовлетворением отмечая, что ему гораздо лучше чем вчера. Фишер осторожно выполз из постели, стараясь не потревожить спящего в ногах Гизмо, но тот все же почувствовал движение и проснулся, однако не убежал, а устроился поудобнее и продолжил спать.

Сал потянулся, по дороге к окну взлохматил спутанные после сна волосы. Гроза вроде кончилась, но дождь еще моросил. Он думал, последствия урагана будут хуже, но по крайней мере, вокруг апартаментов пейзаж бы сносный: кое-где на земле валялись обломанные ветки, мусор, Сал кажется даже разглядел что-то похожее на почтовый ящик. А еще там был Джонсон. Нет, он не валялся на земле конечно, он стоял и курил, поеживаясь от холода. Такой вот Ларри походил на нахохлившегося воробья – помятый, с растрепанными немного влажными от дождя волосами, поджимающий худые плечи. Он обнимал себя левой рукой, поплотнее прижимая к телу ткань старой полинявшей футболки, как будто от этого ему могло стать теплее, а в правой держал сигарету, то и дело поднося ее ко рту. Хоть Джонсон стоял спиной, Салли почти отчетливо видел, как тот немного прищуривается, делая затяжки, сигаретный дым стимулировал мыслительные процессы в дурной башке Ларри, а когда он думал, то всегда немного щурился, взгляд его устремлялся в никуда, а потом резко фокусировался на чем-нибудь, обычно на Салли и он тут же стремился поделиться с ним пришедшей в голову идеей.

Видимо почувствовав, что на него смотрят, Ларри обернулся, замечая Фишера. Джонсон медленно помахал ему рукой с сигаретой. Сал ответил ему тем же, а затем замер у окна на несколько секунд, обдумывая то, что собирался сделать. Он метнулся к столу вытащил из ящика ручку и лист бумаги. Быстро нацарапал на нем несколько слов, а потом сложил в самолетик, получилось немного неровно, но Сал был уверен, что до земли он точно долетит. Вернувшись к окну, Фишер открыл его, в нос тут же ударил запах дождя и утренней свежести.

— Джонсон, лови! — окликнул друга Салли и запустил самолетик почти вертикально вниз.

Сложенный листок каким-то невообразимым образом сумел поймать ветер, отклонился от изначальной траектории и спланировал на траву в некотором отдалении от Джонсона. Сал спрятался за занавеской и наблюдал за тем как Ларри подбежал к упавшему самолетику, торопливо поднимая его, чтобы тот окончательно не промок. Салли крепко сжал в кулаке ткань шторы: «Надеюсь, ты поймешь, о чем я».

Ларри развернул сложенный листок, синие чернила уже начали расплываться, но он все равно смог прочитать написанные на нем три слова:

«Ладно, на Хэллоуин».


End file.
